Susan's Final Journey
by cmsully
Summary: Now an old woman, Susan had realized at how childish she had acted when she disregarded the land of Narnia. Now, as her daughter brings home the wardrobe that had started her adventures, she meets with someone from her past, and is offered another chance.


*I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of their characters.

* * *

><p>She sat alone in her daughter's house,<p>

The one who looked like her deceased sister.

Not a day goes by

That she doesn't think about her departed siblings.

* * *

><p>Remembering the day<p>

When her parents told her the awful news.

She remembered falling to her knees

In shock and disbelief.

* * *

><p>How can it be<p>

That they were gone for good?

They all had left before

But they always came back home.

* * *

><p>Later, she learned<p>

That it hadn't been just her siblings.

Her cousin, his friend, and the Professor who knew their secret

Were all lost as well.

* * *

><p>Sixty years have passed since then.<p>

As the years have gone by,

More and more she finds herself

Thinking about the happiest days of her life.

* * *

><p>The days where she wasn't just a citizen,<p>

But rather a Queen

Of that wonderful land

That her sister had found.

* * *

><p>Her musings were interrupted<p>

By the call of her daughter.

"Mom, I'm home,

And you won't believe what I got!"

* * *

><p>Dutifully, she got up<p>

And walked over to investigate.

The sight that greeted her, however,

Was one she'd never thought she'd see again.

* * *

><p>"I found this wardrobe<p>

As part of that estate sale.

I know I said that I wouldn't buy anything,

But this just called to me."

* * *

><p>When she didn't say anything in response,<p>

Her daughter continued,

"It reminded me so much of your stories

That I thought you'd like to have it."

* * *

><p>"It's wonderful," she finally replied.<p>

"This looks exactly like the one from the stories.

I would indeed love to have it.

Thank you, you have no idea what it means to me."

* * *

><p>Smiling at her mother's response,<p>

Her daughter quickly left to make some calls.

While she was gone,

Her mother placed a hand on the wardrobe.

* * *

><p>It didn't just look like the one from the stories,<p>

But rather it was the very same one.

She didn't know how she knew,

But she knew that she wasn't wrong.

* * *

><p>Later that night,<p>

As she lay in bed

Staring at the wardrobe,

She reminisced about days long since past.

* * *

><p>What would her siblings think of her now?<p>

Would they still think of her as

That silly, conceited girl

That she once had been?

* * *

><p>She grew ashamed as she thought<p>

Of her behavior all those years ago.

She had once dismissed the place

Where she had truly been herself.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until they were gone<p>

That she realized her mistake.

She wanted to apologize to them,

And beg for their forgiveness.

* * *

><p>But most of all,<p>

She wanted to go back

To that magical place

And apologize to the one who guarded it.

* * *

><p>She had seen his death,<p>

And had been there for his resurrection.

Whenever the four of them needed him,

It seemed he'd always be there.

* * *

><p>Even though he had once told her<p>

That she had grown too old,

She still wanted to go back

One last time.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the wardrobe started to glow.<p>

Her eyes started to widen.

It couldn't be…

Could it?

* * *

><p>As the glow faded as quickly as it had come,<p>

She felt a pang of sadness.

For she remembered the Professor's words;

That door had been closed for good.

* * *

><p>The wardrobe suddenly creaked<p>

As its door was opened from the inside.

Her heart filled with happiness

At the sight of who was nosing the door open.

* * *

><p>It was him!<p>

The guardian of her former kingdom!

A smile grew on his leonine face

As he gazed back at her.

* * *

><p>"Aslan," she breathed.<p>

He chuckled as he answered,

"Hello, Susan.

It's been a long time."

* * *

><p>"Indeed it has," she answered<p>

As a smile made itself known.

"However, didn't the door in the wardrobe

Close for good?"

* * *

><p>As he shook his head no,<p>

He proceeded to explain.

"Indeed, the door to the old Narnia closed.

However, the door to the new Narnia did not."

* * *

><p>"New Narnia?" she asked,<p>

"What happened to the old Narnia?

Did Peter, Edmund, and Lucy

Know about this as well?"

* * *

><p>"The old Narnia's time had come," he answered<p>

"As all things must eventually pass.

And yes, your brothers and sister knew.

In fact, they're currently there, waiting for you.

* * *

><p>"We all have watched<p>

As you have grown up

Into the gentle, kind person

That we've known you could be.

* * *

><p>"So now, I offer you this invitation,<p>

To join them, along with your cousin and the others,

Into the new Narnia,

Which was once known as my country.

* * *

><p>"However, there is a catch:<p>

You must leave this life behind,

For only those whose time here has ended,

Are allowed back into Narnia."

* * *

><p>Without hesitation, she answered,<p>

"As I've lived here in this world,

I realized the mistakes I made

About dismissing Narnia as silly childhood games.

* * *

><p>"I was so foolish in those days,<p>

That I lost the respect of my siblings.

It wasn't until they were gone,

That I realized how childish I had been.

* * *

><p>"Back in Narnia, I had been known as Susan the Gentle,<p>

Yet, at that time,

Being so obsessed with superficial things,

I was not living up to my title.

* * *

><p>"Since then, I had forced myself to change.<p>

I eventually met a man, fell in love,

And had several wonderful children.

However, one thing has remained the same.

* * *

><p>"I've always wanted to apologize<p>

To Peter, Lucy, and Edmund.

But most of all, I always wanted

To apologize to you.

* * *

><p>"You see, you were the one<p>

Who I had forgotten the most.

I foolishly ignored your teachings,

And in the process forgot myself.

* * *

><p>"It was for that reason,<p>

That I told my children stories about Narnia,

In the hopes that by sharing your teachings with them,

They wouldn't make the same mistakes I did.

* * *

><p>"My children are grown now,<p>

And I'm so proud of them.

They've grown up to be better than I,

Especially little Lucy, who bought this wardrobe.

* * *

><p>"So, it is with these things in mind,<p>

That I accept your offer.

I know that my children will understand

That my time has come."

* * *

><p>His face revealing his pride,<p>

The lion of Narnia then replied,

"Then, Susan, let's journey forth,

To the land where your siblings are waiting."

* * *

><p>She felt herself leaving her body<p>

As she got up to join him.

Feeling stronger and stronger with each step,

She eventually stood next to him.

* * *

><p>Her hand reached out<p>

To gently grip his mane,

Just like she had done once before,

When she had accompanied him to his death.

* * *

><p>Looking down at that hand,<p>

She was slightly surprised to see

That the hand that had once shown signs of age,

Was now the hand of her youth.

* * *

><p>He looked toward her then,<p>

As he asked if she was ready.

Once she indicated that she was,

The two of them walked through the wardrobe.

* * *

><p>As her eyes adjusted<p>

From her dark bedroom to the bright new land,

Suddenly she heard a chorus of voices

Shouting her name.

* * *

><p>Turning, she saw that it was her siblings<p>

That had called her name.

A smile grew on her face

As they ran up to where she and Aslan stood.

* * *

><p>Happy tears filled her eyes<p>

When they pulled her into a hug.

For now, she truly felt,

That she was where she belonged.


End file.
